Reveal In The Rain
by QueenAlexis
Summary: What happens when an akuma attack leaves some questions that need desperate answers? (Rated T for kissing)


**Hey guys. I'm still new to the whole fanfic thing. I would really appreciate feedback and reviews. I do not own miraculous or anyone in it except for my own OC's. Tell me if you want me to continue this. Thanks 3!**

Ladybug's legs dangle off of the dangerously high roof. "M'lady you are acting different tonight. Is anything the matter?" A slender black clad figure approaches her from behind. "You cannot laugh if I tell you, ok?" Her normal confident voice wavers. "I _paw_ mise." Ladybug smirks at the familiar puns. They comfort her in a way, though she would never tell chat. She sighs. "So there is this boy, I have liked him- more than liked him really. Anyway I have liked him for three years and he hasn't noticed me at all. I'm starting to think that I should just give up." Chat's chest tightens a bit, and though it pained him he still managed to squeak, "If you really do love him, chase him. Do not give up m'lady. Who is my competition by the way?" She sighs audibly again, gazing down at the darkness below her. Maybe she could just slip off, and not have to think about it anymore, let the darkness swallow her whole. No, that would be selfish. A superhero's work is never done. Feeling a tad deafeated she stares point blank into chat's piercing green eyes and whispers, "It doesn't matter now..."

oOo

"You have competition! This is to good! I told you Camembert never gives you drama!" Plagg grins devilishly through a mouthful of cheese. "Yeah, Yeah. Just eat your cheese." Adrien waves his hand in the air, as if he was waving away Plagg's iratating and uncalled for comments. Slipping his textbooks and brown paper bag lunch into his bag, Adrien slings his bag over his shoulder. Adrien pinches his nose trying to avoid breathing in the old cheese smell. Just as he is about to leave for school his phone vibrates. Adrien gawks in shock at the text message that is flashing on his screen. _Alya, can you believe how bloody hot Adrien looked yesterday?!_ When Adrien pressed on the text to see who it was from a bluenette girl with bluebell eyes flashed across the screen. He shakes his head trying to clear the multiple thoughts running through his head. "Plagg come on!" He says before slipping out the door with a small black cat in his shirt.

oOo

Marinette pants as she bursts into the classroom. A siren like bell rings out through the classroom. Except it doesn't stop, it just keeps on ringing. Mademoiselle bustier bounds in flustered and shouts, "We are on lockdown everybody, get down and lock the windows!" Marinette knows she has to find a way to get out. She glances around the room, seeing mademoiselle at her desk typing quickly. She takes this opportunity to sneak out the classroom. Just as she is about to jump behind a pole and transform a hand snags her wrist. "Where are you going Marinette?" A velvety voiced Adrien innocently looks at her. "I u-u-uh need to lock t-t-the girls l-locker room for mademoiselle b-b-bustier. Y-yeah!" She stutters. His eyebrows furrow but he releases her. She barrels through the gym until she gets to the locker room. She quickly drops her bag and transforms. A pick glow encases her and the locker room momentarily. While Marinette is in the girls locker room Adrien is in the boys bathroom transforming too. "You made it here quick kitty." Her usual confidence still lost. "As did you my _purr_ incess," Chat smirks at his lady. Stormy weather bursts through the gym doors. "I thought we defeated her already?" Ladybug says agitated. Before Chat can reply Ladybug is hurling herself in stormy's direction. She snatched the parisole out of her hands, snapping it over her knee. "The Akuma isn't in there!" Chat shouts. A purple light emanates from stormy, sending a shimmery purple silhouette against the dark school gym. The light dissipates revealing no longer stormy but the mime. Ladybug and Chat both share gasps. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouts. A small rubber spider falls into her hands. Ladybug shreiks and jumps back before realising it's fake. Perfect. "Chat, Make him hold up a gesture!" She shouts over the rumble of a rainstorm. "Already on it m'lady!" Chat's paw glows green and black with cataclysm. He swipes at one of the rafters of the school roof. It makes a sickening thud and creak as it starts to fall. The mime flattens out a sheet and holds it up to catch the rafter. His mouth forms the shape of a scream. Ladybug scans his body looking for the akumatised item. She finds a glowing purple amulet tucked onto his back pocket. She tries to snatch it out but he uses one hand to ward her off. Onto plan B. She chucks the spider into his free hand. She grabs the necklace as he writhes trying to get away from the fake creature. When he realises it's fake it's already to late. Just as ladybug is stomping on his amulet he swipes across her chest. A dark liquid starts to seep from a deep gash in her midsection. She uses the last of her energy to purify the Akuma before she falls into chat's welcoming arms.

oOo

"Ladybug! Bugaboo! You are awake." She opens her eyes slowly to find a worried Chat hanging over her. "I thought I lost you! I th-" she leans up to cut him off with a kiss. She presses her cracked lips against his. The kiss is full of blood and salt but is still sweet. She finally leans back and puts her head back onto the wet roof. He beams at her. "Well..." she smiles at him halfheartedley. "Bugaboo. I want to show you something. I can't take it anymore..." She doesn't understand what he means until he shouts, "Plagg claws in!" She squints her eyes shut tight. No matter how much she wants to know it would be dangerous for both of them. "M'lady please..." he pleads with her. She slowly peels open her eyes and nearly screams. "A-Adrien!" She shreiks. "Do you know me in your civilian life?" He asks, a smile tugging at his lips. "You could say that..." Her cheeks start to match her suit colour. "Adrien Agreste is the silly schoolboy I have been crushing on for three years." She shouts ashamed. She turns on her heel trying to run but is caught by Adrien. His eyes plead with her. "M'lady don't be embarrassed. Who are you under that mask?" She blushes furiously but thinks there is no point in hiding it any longer. "Tikki spots off!" A pink light encompasses them both. Now it is Adrien's turn to gale and gawk. "M-M-Marinette?!" He whispers. "Suprise?" She whispers, turns, them runs off into the night.


End file.
